


Red Riding Hood

by CygnusTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Half-vampire Keith, M/M, The Galra Are Vampires, Unbeta-ed, Werewolf Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: After finding an injured wolf, Keith takes it back to treat it.





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I'll post many of my drafts (most of them old) and the one which gets the most comments (if they even get) I'll work on it. This was a sudden idea I got at like 2am and talked about it with my friend, and she told me to go for it.  
> Back when the Keith being half-galra was just a theory I started to write this, but later stopped because I was struggling and didn't know anyone who could help me. So it's really short, but I think it's enough to give kind of a general idea of what I was planning.
> 
> Just realized the summary sounds like a summary for a pwp fic lmao, although I did have plan future smut scenes.

As the alarms got louder and hurried heavy steps came closer, Shiro ran as fast as his paws could give, even more. It didn’t matter if they were asking him to stop and let them rest, he continued to run, panting nervous and scared as he looked back seeing more guards running to him. With all his strength he pulled one of the circular pods resting on the hallways to the ground, making it more difficult for the men to catch him.

When Shiro got closer to the exit more guards came out to get him, and he expected that so he decided to leave behind his reason and attack them as fast as he could so they couldn’t draw their weapons. It was difficult, he received a lot of bullets, but the adrenaline and his will for freedom diminished the pain, giving him the strength to continue attacking as many men as he could and finally make it to the exit. Once outside of the building cars and vans were waiting for him, guns out. Keeping on mind his freedom, he ran even faster than he ever did. Stomping on the cars with all his weight on his paws, and tearing flesh with his sharp teeth he made it through most of them. There was only one van separating him from imprisonment and freedom. Using the last of his strength he ran to it, jumping right before one of the guards could stop him, and finally getting out.

  


  


Shiro’s first instinct was to run to the woods, it was night so it would be easier to hide at least for enough time to rest and let his wounds heal. However the sound of steps and leaves creaking changed his mind, running through the deeper parts, where finding him would need more than night vision binoculars. Still, now resting was impossible, the best Shiro could do was continue until he was sure he was enough far away.

  


  


It took him a day to finally get far away from them, and even if Shiro didn’t want to he needed to rest. In one of the deepest parts of the forest he found a small house, which seemed to be abandoned, maybe he could stay there for a bit. But before he could give another step, his body finally gave up, falling unconscious in front of the doorstep.

  


  


  


The feeling of the night fresh wind while riding his bike was the best moment for Keith, giving him a feeling of freedom he only experienced while doing so, and it was better since the road was mostly lonely and no one could get on the way. The sight of the sea on one side and the woods on the other, it was enough to bring him peacefulness at least for the moment, no human interaction but not so far away so he could make some shopping whenever it was necessary. Though Keith remembered to still have enough food for the next month, before that he should start doing some small jobs again. However it was not time to think about things like that.

Forgetting about those things for a moment, Keith continued to enjoy the wind and rush of adrenaline on every sharp turn. Yet it didn’t last long his enjoyment, as he could see a group of cars through one of the mirrors. They were all black and had purple and yellow lights on top, at the same time the sirens rang off. Not wanting to get involved, Keith turned to the woods, the lights from his bike going off to not be seen.

The cars passed by, only one stopping by for a few seconds before going on their way. Keith stared at them confused, not understanding why would such modern cars go through that road, which only lead to very small and irrelevant towns. Sighing, he hopped off the old bike, dragging it through the woods he knew so well to his home.

  


  


Finding a giant wolf in the front of his house wasn’t in any of Keith’s expectations, and he didn’t even have much expectations for life. He was about to push it away until he saw the wounds and pool of blood, if it wasn’t because Keith saw the stomach of the big animal moving up and down, he would have thought it was dead. However, if he didn’t do something quick, then the wolf would really die. Sighing, Keith dragged the unconscious animal in, it wasn’t in his plans to help a wounded animal, but he wasn’t heartless and letting it die would really bother him, plus the wounds seemed from guns.

  


  


It took Keith a lot of work to help the wolf, using old rags to cover the wounds. Once Keith was sure the wolf would live, he let it rest covering with a blanket. Glancing at the window, he noticed it was already dark. He went for a bowl with water and left it near the wolf, before going out.

Due to the cars he had seen earlier Keith’s usual night activities had been cut short momentarily, but now he could go back to the road, maybe on his way back to the woods he could hunt for something for the wolf unless he wanted to become the food himself.

Riding through the dark roads he began to think about the animal he had left on the shack, wondering if maybe the cars he had previously seen were somehow related and where could the wolf have gotten those injuries. There wasn’t much in the nearby town and the only ones with guns were the chief officer and his few companions, but the injuries weren’t from those kind of guns, they were too small compared to the ones on the wolf. He knew.

On his last turn, sudden lights appeared to be coming from the other lane, the same ones from the cars he had seen earlier. Quickly he moved out of their way, and stared at each passing black car with narrowed eyes, the logo on the last one’s doors looked a bit familiar but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where he had seen it.

But the thought didn’t last much. Turning to the sky to make sure he still had time, Keith turned back to the shack.

  


  


He left the bike and went to hunt for whatever he could find. Lately he hadn’t been hungry so he wasn’t worried about the food for about a week. The wolf, on the other hand, was probably more than hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone offers to be my beta, I'll be really thankful, although that would only be if it gets more comments than the others I'll publish it.
> 
> Hope you kinda liked it or enjoyed it, please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe if you did.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com)


End file.
